


Peaceful Days

by astromanced



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, I love them so much, M/M, One Shot, VY2 Yuuma (Vocaloid) - Freeform, YOHIOloid (Vocaloid) - Freeform, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromanced/pseuds/astromanced
Summary: Because some days all you need to know that everything will be alright is someone you love by your side.





	Peaceful Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a gift for a friend that I forgot to upload and uploading today for Hio's birthday. Happy birthday Hio!!

“I’m home.”

Yuuma’s voice echoed as he entered the empty room. His eyes scanned the room, searching for any sign or indication that Hio was home, but with no avail. He sighed, taking off his coat and scarf and hanging them on the coat stand.

By the way, didn’t Hio say that he’ll return home earlier today?

“Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore~”

A chuckle escaped Yuuma’s lips as soon as he heard his boyfriend’s voice. There he is. He peaked from the kitchen door, only to see Hio singing ‘Let it go’ outloud while cooking; Yuuma’s attention was drawn by the ease the blond was doing...everything. It looked like he was doing everything ever so masterfully; from the other’s swift movements while cutting out the salad, to the way he seemingly slid from one corner of the kitchen to the other, successfully managing to set the table, check the food and make sure that the dessert was good. No matter how many times Yuuma saw this, never did it cease to amaze him.

Upon feeling a familiar gaze on him Hio turned towards the pink-haired samurai’s direction, his smile not once leaving his face. “Welcome home,” he said, planting a light peck on Yuuma’s lips. “How did your day go?” 

“You know, the usual. Quite a big audience, loud atmosphere.” He said, stretching. 

“So nothing noteworthy happened?”

Yuuma paused for a moment, thinking. “Now that you mention it, something did happen. Nothing bad, though.”

A hum of understandment was heard in response. “You can go and take a shower and we can talk over dinner, if you’d like.” 

-x-

After getting into some fresh more comfortable clothes and eating a nice dinner with candles and everything, the two were currently on the couch, with Hio’s back resting on the pink-haired samurai’s chest, a cup of hot chocolate in hand. They were sitting in silence, enjoying each other's presence; the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fireplace. 

Yuuma's one arm was wrapped around Hio's waist securely while his other one was on the blond's hair, slim fingers entangled in soft locks, twiddling with them idly.

When he was done, Hio proceeded to place his now empty cup on the table next to them, his action giving him the chance to reposition himself, now resting his head on Yuuma's neck. 

"Ma..."

Yuuma's gaze fell downwards. That's when he saw one of the purest sights he had ever seen. Hio sleepily nuzzling his neck, with his arms wrapped around him, his hands just barely managing to clutch onto his shirt considering that he was half-asleep already. He said nothing, opting to hugging him just a bit tighter instead. 

Just as he was about to nod off himself, he felt the lightest of movements, as if someone - or something - was walking on the couch, the soft cushion sinking in ever so slightly with each step. 

Yuuma suddenly felt alert; his eyes shot open as he jolted lightly, only to calm down once he realised that it was only a certain four-legged furball. 

Hio on the other hand seemed to be perfectly content and undisturbed in his arms, eyes half-lidded as long fingers lazily ran up and down the feline's back, petting the fluffy fur, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Upon noticing the cute sight from the corner of his eye, Yuuma couldn’t help but let a small smile take over his own features as well. Feeling the other’s gaze on him, Hio looked up. Green eyes locked with dark brown hues, and Yuuma’s breath got caught in his throat. God, he loved Hio’s eyes. He genuinely didn’t understand how his boyfriend thought that they were boring. They were capable of showing so many emotions, sometimes without the blond even saying anything; they would usually display such happiness that it was contagious. They were ridiculously pretty. Especially so now; the light coming from the fireplace was hitting his face just right, making them look lighter. Ah, they were so nice, so…homey. Even more so than they usually were. 

Yuuma’s one hand went up to tuck a strand of hair behind Hio’s ear, his hand going down to cup his cheek afterwards. 

“Your eyes are gorgeous. I...I love their colour. It's lovely.”

It was true. He loved them. He really did; a lot so. He absolutely loved the warmth they usually held in them, the cozy feeling they gave out. Whenever he looked at them he felt like he really was at home. 

In return, Hio couldn't help but look away, a flustered squeak escaping him. He said nothing, preferring to bury his face on the other's chest instead. The pink-haired samurai felt arms encircling his waist. He smiled; it was one of those rare, small smiles, the ones he reserved for Hio alone. It wasn't all that visible though, especially considering that his face was already buried in his boyfriend's hair.

After a while, the blond pulled away. His cheeks were still flushed, the warmth spreading up to the tips of his ears._ He was red as a tomato!_ Well, not that Yuuma minded seeing him in that state - he did find him absolutely adorable, after all.

Another amused chuckle escaped him, his hands cupping his cheeks and bringing him closer to plant a light kiss on his forehead. Then, he let the blond angel make himself comfortable again, before wrapping his arms around him.

After some minutes of silence, Yuuma’s voice was heard. It was soft, soothing even. Well, as calming a deep voice like his could get.

“Twinkle, twinkle little star,

How I wonder what you are

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky

Twinkle, twinkle little star,

How I wonder what you are.”

In the meantime one of his hands was on top of Hio’s head, stroking the silky tresses. The blond sighed contently and let the gentlest of smiles tug on his lips. The pinkette looked at the other for a bit without saying anything, taking in his calm and relaxed features, before continuing.

  
“When the blazing sun is gone,

When he nothing shines upon

Then you show your little light,

Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.”

Upon feeling the other’s steady and slow breaths on the side of his neck, Yuuma stopped. He let his gaze fall on the other again, his expression now reflecting the one his lover previously had. He let out a sigh. At times like this - especially - Yuuma took the time to reflect on how lucky he was. He had no idea how his reality would be had he not met the blond. Sometimes he thought that it would probably continue on being the dull and mundane everyday life he had before. 

He smiled to himself. Either way he was grateful - he really was. No matter how difficult life could get, holding the other in his arms - or vise versa - and feeling like he has someone on his side, someone who is willing to fight with him and stay on his side was enough to chase all his worries away. He wouldn’t admit it outloud but just being there with Hio like that made him feel like he could take on the world. Because having the one that meant the world to him with him was all he needed.

With him by his side, everything would be alright.


End file.
